This invention relates to containers and particularly containers with reclosable pour spouts used for particulate dry substances such as laundry soap, salt, or chemical herbicides. Numerous containers with reclosable pour spouts are known in the art. Particularly pour spouts made out of aluminium such as those used on boxes containing salt or sometimes sugar are known. One of the problems with such containers is that they are very expensive to manufacture as an inner foil or metallic backing must be used along with the box or paper board in the production process.
The problem with those containers made solely from box board, is that none of the known containers provide a satisfactory reclosable, sealable pour spout package which can be used many times without wear.